


Shake Me Down

by frankincense



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankincense/pseuds/frankincense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shouts "Penis" and Louis appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scagnetism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/gifts).



> This is entirely based off a prompt I saw on tumblr and full credit goes to the girl whose idea this was. I just saw it and completely had to write it, so this wasn't my idea at all, and I take no credit for it.

Harry's first thought upon walking into his new flat was that he definitely recognised the smell that was floating in through the half open window. He'd only smoked weed enough times to count on one hand, but it isn't a smell you easily forget. That being said, it wasn't a smell he particularly minded either, and all he wondered was whether the source of the smell was going to be more of a problem. He doubted it, and anyway it wasn't like him to make enemies on his first day at a new place. Truthfully it wasn't like him to make enemies anywhere - at least not deliberately. He always tried to be polite and pleasant to the best of his ability. Of course, he had snapped a few times, much to the shock of a very rude young woman who had pushed him to the very edge of his patience. However, he'd apologised profusely immediately, and other than that, he tried his best to stay out of trouble. It was for that reason that he didn't even think about knocking around to find out who was lighting up so early in the morning; he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He threw his bag into the middle of the sofa and ventured further into the flat. He'd been pretty desperate when he bought it and hadn't even viewed the property before signing, so this was his first time looking around. The entrance lead into a living room and small kitchen, and two doors opened up to a bedroom and a minuscule bathroom. It was small, he'd admit, but cosy, and as long as there was enough room for him, his work, and maybe a cat in the future then he'd be perfectly happy.

Once Harry had unpacked the small amount of belongings he had brought with him, he decided that decorating was a job for another day, and as he did with every new place, he christened it by putting the kettle on. Harry usually judged how much he was going to love a place by how much enjoyment he got from his very first cup of tea there. Once his brew was ready, he sat down at the table which took up most of the room in the small kitchen, and slid his phone out of his back pocket to let his family know he'd settled in nicely.

Harry, his mum Anne and his older sister Gemma all had a group chat on Facebook which they had used to stay in touch with Gemma when she'd left for university, but had quickly descended into sending each other cat photos and funny videos. He'd always been close with both of his girls, and he knew they'd secretly be wanting to know how his first house on his own was treating him. However, it was only at this point, with his finger on the Facebook app, that he noticed the wifi icon letting him know that he wasn't connected to any router.

Shit.

He then realised with a awful sinking feeling that he hadn't even thought about wifi, or even a television license when he made the rash move into his own apartment for the first time. As a photography tutor, Harry kind of needed to be able to keep in touch with his students via email and so the internet was slightly vital for him. Not only that, but he had several series of Gilmore Girls to re-watch and having no internet AND no TV made that kind of impossible.

He knew before he checked that there would be no open wifi networks around; nobody was generous enough these days to not protect their precious internet. Still he checked anyway and sure enough, there were none that showed up as unprotected.

Just as he was about to lock his phone and grumpily slide it across the table and out of his sight, his eyes were drawn back to the name of one of the routers. Amidst a sea of "BTHomehub"s and "Skynet"s Harry found -

"yell penis for password"

Harry looked around his apartment, almost expecting to find an explanation for this somewhere. After that search proved unfruitful, he looked back down at his phone and yep...it definitely did say that, didn't it? He was faced with a decision; shout penis loudly and risk looking like a complete idiot, or preserve his dignity and risk missing out on internet for a few days. He was almost embarrassed at how preferable the first option sounded, and after a few moments of deliberation he decided that he didn't have much to lose. It may be his first day, and he may make a very strange impressions on the owners of the flats either side of him, but he did really need that internet. He sighed with pre-embarrassment and then went for it.

"PEEEENISSSSS".

There. He did it, and the moments of silence following his completely out-of-character outburst were among the most painful moments of Harry's life. Just when he was considering throwing himself out of his third storey window in shame, he heard a surprisingly high shout echoing back through the wall connecting him to the flat just to his right.

"DID YOU SAY PENIS?? GIMME A SEC".

Oh. Well then.

Harry barely had time to make sense of this bizarre situation he had managed to land himself in before there were three insistent knocks on his front door. He sat at his table just staring at the door before remembering that he should probably answer it. Through the peephole he could make out the shape of a young man, but all details were fuzzy, and just before the clearly phallic-obsessed stranger could knock again, Harry opened the door.

"You called?"

And wow.

Whatever Harry expected from a man who wanted a stranger to shout the word penis in exchange for a wifi code, it certainly wasn't this. He was smaller than Harry - in fact he was small in every way, from his miniature nose to his petite frame. He curved in at the waist and then back out into what were almost obscenely beautiful hips and thighs, and...oh lord he was wearing pyjamas. Harry's eyes reluctantly found their way back up to look this stranger in the eye, and he noticed that he was grinning in a way that could only be described as mischievously. He must have caught Harry completely checking him out then. Shit. There was nothing about this that wasn't embarrassing, but when the man spoke Harry completely forgot about the fact that he had just shouted the word penis at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry 'bout the pyjamas. I've just woken up and I don't usually get changed 'til at least 3 in the afternoon, although don't tell me mother. I'm Louis by the way."

His eyes shone with amusement and when Harry didn't form a coherent response he continued.

"Uh...you wanted the password? Or are you just a penis fan?"

"Oh yeah! The password! Of course! I uh...yeah it was the password I wanted. Not just a penis fan. Well I am. A fan of penis, I mean. Preferably attached to someone of course. Just..."

Harry was interrupted by a burst of laughter and he realised that it was probably for the best that he stopped talking anyway. He'd just told a completely fit stranger that he was a "penis fan". He didn't even know if this guy was gay and he'd accidentally hit on him, fabulous. When he had recovered enough to look Louis in the eye, he discovered that Louis was still silently laughing at him, but there was nothing nasty about his shaking shoulders and damp eyes. Once Louis 'd calmed down, he held up two hands in apology.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to laugh at you just then. It was a great chat up line, I'll have you know."

"Oh I wasn't trying to..."

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing. Anyway, you not gonna invite me in? Can't stand out here all day talking about penises."

Harry would definitely not object to talking about penises all day with Louis, but he'd already butchered that topic for now, and so he stepped to the side and then followed Louis back into his own apartment. Louis led their way into the kitchen, and Harry, taking the hint, offered him a cup of tea. Louis nodded, and then settled onto one of the chairs, clearly making himself comfortable in Harry's home. Harry realised as he was stirring Louis' cuppa that he didn't mind in the slightest.

"You must be new. I'd have remembered seeing that head of curls around here before."

Harry was glad he was facing away from Louis as a blush crept it's way across his face. He waited a few moments for his cheeks to cool down before turning round to set the steaming brew in front of Louis and to lean back against the counter in what he hoped was a vaguely appealing manner.

"Yeah I uh...just moved in today. Got no wifi or TV though" he said with a fake pout, and then after looking round and remembering the sparse decor he added "...or...furniture...."

Louis looked around and chuckled, eyes making their way through the bedroom door to note the lack of bed.

"Yeah I can see that pal. If you need a sofa or something to sleep on in the mean time, I'm happy to put out."

Harry choked on his tea, trying his hardest not to send it spraying out of his nostrils. After finally managing to swallow it without further mishap, he raised his eyebrows at Louis.

"Put you up, I mean. Silly me."

The glint in Louis' eyes told Harry his slip up wasn't all that intentional, and he began to wonder if maybe he was wrong in assuming he wasn't into men after all. Something told him he'd find out soon, and so coughed, and then replied.

"Uh yeah...I mean I have my own couch.... "

"Of course, of course. Just a suggestion, curly." Louis interjected, and his eyes made his way to said sofa with a hint of disappointment.

"But...it does sound preferable"

At that, Louis head snapped back to look at Harry, and a small smirk pulled the corner of his lips upwards in a way that made Harry want to bite at them. His eyes met Harry's and they both seemed to simultaneously make up their minds about something because Harry straightened himself up just as Louis pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. Harry's eyes watched Louis as he made his way towards where he was leant against the counter and suddenly he was close enough for Harry to count each individual eyelash that teased against Louis high cheekbones. It was under this proximity that Harry realised the weed must have been coming from Louis' apartment, and he almost laughed at how he'd found the source without even looking.

Before he knew it there were surprisingly small hands on his chest, one pushing him gently towards the front door and the other undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt. Teeth nipped at his earlobe and Louis' breath tickled Harry's ear as he murmured -

"What are we still doing here then?"

 Harry practically growled in response.

It wasn't til much later, with Louis head on his chest and his hair soaked with sweat that he remembered the wifi code. As he looked down and saw Louis lips stained with bites and kisses, he realised he could not care less. It looked like he'd found something much better.


End file.
